Mi Gente
|artist = and |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = February 22, 2018 (JDU) March 1, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = Routine, Menu Icon, and Album Coach / / Coach Selection Images / / |lc = |nowc = MiGente |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos https://www.instagram.com/p/Bd-f05BldH5/?taken-by=its_gareithl |perf = Gareith Swanigan (P3) |dura = 3:09 }}"Mi Gente" by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. All of them wear sunglasses. P1 P1 has navy blue hair in a frizzy bun. He wears a yellow vest with blue and pink squares, a navy blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of sky blue capris, an orange jacket around his hips, and a pair of pink sneakers. P2 P2 wears a sky blue cap with yellow fabric around his face, a pink shirt with navy blue streaks filled with cyan and yellow colors, a pair of sky blue sweatpants with navy blue streaks, and a pair of black and white sneakers. P3 P3 has short black hair. He wears a pink sweatband, a sky blue shirt that is partially opened at the chest, a golden necklace, a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, and yellow ankle boots with black laces. Migente coach 1.png|P1 Migente coach 2.png|P2 Migente coach 3.png|P3 Background During the vocal verses, the background takes place in a Latin American neighborhood, with burnt orange architecture. The sheets hanging across the building and fence change patterns and colors. During the gold moves and the chorus, colored filters appear behind each dancer. At the chorus, from left to right, they are blue, green and orange, and during the gold move, in order of dancer performing, they are purple, yellow, and red. During instrumentals, the location changes to an archway of identical texture to the neighborhood. Likewise, the same patterns found on the sheets appear on the walls of the archway and on the ground , with the lying boxes saying "ORIGINALS". Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move that occurs in the following order: *'P1': Point your right arm upward. *'P3': Raise your left leg and flex your arms up high. *'P2': Raise your right leg, put your right hand under your chin, and your left hand under the right elbow. Gold Move 2: Swing out your right arm. Migente gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Migente gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Migente gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Migente gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Migente gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Migente gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Migente gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Migente gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Mi Gente'' is the second song in the series to feature J Balvin. *The two artists are credited in-game with their names separated by a comma rather than an ampersand, an "and" or an "Ft.", like in other songs. *In his coach selection image, P2 s glove is cyan instead of red. *The background reuses patterns from the music video. *The full gameplay of the routine was leaked on December 15, 2017, along with Sax. Its code name had previously been discovered in the files. *On Ubisoft s Instagram post announcing that Mi Gente was released on , Willy William s name was spelled as "Will'ie' William" (with an "ie" instead of a "y"). *The song's title translates to "My People". *P1 s glove constantly glitches to white. *The thumbnail of the official US trailer is styled similar to the songs from , instead of using the new style. **This is also the case with Feel It Still. Gallery Game Files Migente cover generic.png|'' '' Migente cover albumcoach.png| album coach MiGente Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Migente banner bkg.png| menu banner Migente map bkg.png| map background MiGente1024.png| cover MiGente_BC.jpg| cover Migente p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Migente pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Migente_jd2016_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Migente_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Migente jdnow menu.png|''Mi Gente'' on the menu Migente jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2017 load.png| loading screen Migente jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen Migente_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2019 load.png| loading screen Migente jd2019 coachmenu.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Migente jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay Migente jd2018 gameplay.jpg| gameplay Others Migente jdnow files.png|'' '' appearing in the files Migente background.png|Background originals.png|Originals sign Videos Official Music Video J Balvin, Willy William - Mi Gente (Official Video) Mi Gente (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mi Gente - Just Dance 2016 Mi Gente - Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Just Dance 2018 - Mi Gente Just Dance Now Mi Gente Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Mi Gente Mi Gente - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Mi Gente tr:Mi Gente Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Gareith Swanigan